


The Hokage’s Son

by Yulipho



Series: Pain and Pleasure [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone lives, Favoritism, Hand Jobs, Hate, Jealousy, Jiraiya Ninja Scrolls, M/M, Naruto POV, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sasuke POV, Sasuke joins the police force, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, does this count as Slow Burn?, idfk, not modern au, the smut is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulipho/pseuds/Yulipho
Summary: As Sasuke laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, he couldn’t stop thinking of Naruto. His screw-up of a comrade was amazingly strong, and it still baffled him. That was to be expected, though. He had a Sanin as a Sensei and his father was the fourth Hokage, he had everything at his fingertips.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Pain and Pleasure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911097
Comments: 32
Kudos: 91





	1. Rasengan

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke’s POV**
> 
> starting off this work while i think of the ending for the last one! i hope you enjoy or stick around long enough to see how this one unfolds as well ;)
> 
> sorry this chapter is short, i’m just trying to put in as much background info as i can

“Naruto!” Sasuke screamed, charging his chidori. He ran towards his target with bloodlust.

“Sasuke!” The blond haired boy revved up his own jutsu, one that the Uchiha wasn’t familiar with. He was so close to piercing through the dunce with his lightning. Finally, he’d be able to put the delusional jinchuuriki in his place.

“You guys! Stop!” Sakura had called out in hopes that her friends would listen to her. Sasuke wasn’t interested in taking orders from someone so weak. He had his goal in mind—

Suddenly his arm was skillfully forced behind his back and the Uchiha was pinned down. A moment later, he heard an explosion go off somewhere close. He turned his head to the side to see who had interrupted his attack. The raven’s glare harshened.

_Lord Fourth. He must have his son marked with his flying raijin._

“My apologies, Sasuke. It’s forbidden for shinobi to fight within the village.”

His kind words only angered the Uchiha more. He forced himself out of Minato’s hold and staggered onto his feet, running towards the dust caused by the explosion. 

Where was he? Where was Naruto?

They had gotten into a feud in the outskirts of Konoha, a rocky terrain perfect for training. The type of intense training the raven preferred to do alone. But of course, his annoying teammates had come over to bother him.

Sakura had brought him a homemade meal of onigiri, dragging the pesky runt along with her.

He hadn’t remembered how exactly they began fighting, but he did know it escalated when he knocked the basket of rice balls out of Sakura’s hands. The rice spilled all over the ground; his female teammate unable to react.

That didn’t stop Naruto from running his mouth, though. He was so blindly in love with Sakura, it made the Uchiha cringe. His concern annoyed him to the core. Sasuke had took this opportunity to use his newly learned justu on the Uzumaki to let off some steam.

Or so he had thought.

As Sasuke stood before his teammate, he understood why the Hokage had teleported him to a more secluded area. Naruto was sprawled out, rubbing the back of his head as he laid in a deep crater. 

“Oh geez— I wasn’t expecting that to happen!” The whiskered boy laughed sheepishly.

Sasuke sucked his teeth, his mood worsening. He turned away to the opposite direction and ran past Minato and Sakura without a word.

_What was that justu? How could a failure like Naruto be more powerful than me?_

He had learned the chidori to one-up the Hokage’s pesky son but even that wasn’t enough. The Uchiha still wasn’t stronger than Naruto was. He couldn’t stand it.

There was no way he could be idly held back by his teammates. Sasuke wanted to become stronger with no distractions.

But there was someone he needed help from.

When Sasuke arrived at his house, Itachi wasn’t home. He figured he was probably still on a mission of sort— But that didn’t matter, of course, given he wasn’t the person he intended to see. 

In fact, it was perfect, since the young Uchiha wanted to pay his father a visit. The favorited child not around would make this easier for Sasuke. He pushed open the sliding door where Fugaku sat, eyes closed.

“Itachi?” he asked without bothering to open his eyes. Sasuke grit his teeth.

“No. It’s Sasuke,” the young Uchiha said harshly. He heard his father sigh.

“Oh, it’s just you, Sasuke. What do you want? I don’t have time for you right now.”

Sasuke let his body lean against the doorframe. He glared at Fugaku with all the spite he had inside of him.

“You’re always criticizing me, father.”

For a split moment, his father had looked up at his son. His arms were crossed and the lantern light made his face look harsher than it was, but Sasuke could still tell he was visibly annoyed. 

Fugaku must have came to the realization that the young Uchiha was not worth the respect because he dropped the eye contact once again.

“What do you intend to do to fix that?”

Sasuke stared at his fathers unmoving face.

“Nothing.” He stood up and stretched, as if he was carefree. He made with way over to his father. “I know not to expect anything from you anymore. I’m going along my own path.”

That made his father look up at him again, a strange expression splayed across his face.

“Your own path?” he interrogated with cold eyes.

“Precisely. I want power.” Sasuke squatted in front of Fugaku so he was eye-level with him. “I just have one request.”

The young Uchiha wondered if Fugaku would even consider him worth his time. Every time, it was always: ‘You’ll never be like Itachi” or “You failed to meet my expectations, once again”. If he decided to hear Sasuke out, he could prove to his old man that he wouldn’t let him down.

_If, he decided to hear me out._

His father didn’t break the intense eye contact. “And what is that?”

Sasuke had a chance. And damn straight he was going to take it. He wasn’t going to let a fool like Naruto show him up; he would become stronger. He would have even more power than he does with the nine-tails inside of him.

“I want to apprentice under the strongest of the Uchiha police force. I intend on working under it.”

His father’s eyebrows bunched together. “Could you be able to handle it?”

There it was again. Fugaku was underestimating his son for the millionth time. It filled Sasuke with rage.

“Of course I could handle it, Father. Let the Hokage know I’m resigning from team seven.”

The raven stood up and stared coldly at his father before him. Fugaku nodded a silent agreement.

“You may leave,” he said. It was less of a suggestion and more of a command. The Uchiha figured it was probably because Itachi would be getting off of duty soon.

Oh well, he wouldn’t want to be around when they had their meetings, anyway. It had nothing to do with him.

As Sasuke laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, he couldn’t stop thinking of Naruto. His screw-up of a comrade was amazingly strong, and it still baffled him. That was to be expected, though. He had a Sanin as a Sensei and his father was the fourth Hokage, he had everything at his fingertips.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, the raven tried forcing himself asleep.


	2. Shisui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He couldn’t determine the way Shisui felt about him. He was Itachi’s friend, so maybe he was busy comparing Sasuke to his brother like everyone else. There was a certain obscurity to him, not to say the younger Uchiha was anywhere close to an open book either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t wait until the real story begins! we’ll be hearing from naruto next<3
> 
> Sasuke’s POV**

For the next three years, Sasuke would shadow the police unit guarding the feudal lord, their squad leader being Uchiha Shisui. The young Uchiha was extremely talented, enough so to be the future of the Konoha police force.

As they made their way out of Konoha, the squad leader finally decided to talk to him.

“Are you sure about this? I know this is a favor from Captain Fugaku, but everyone in this unit is ranked way above you. The work will be laborious and unforgiving.”

Sasuke smirked at him. “It doesn’t bother me. In fact, I’m looking forward to it. Besides my brother and father, you’re the most skilled out of the Uchiha.”

He focused his attention to jumping from tree branch to tree branch as he continued. “As long as Itachi stays under the Hokage, I always had a feeling you would become the next captain.”

“And that’s why you’re shadowing this unit?” His tone was indecipherable.

“I have a goal I need to obtain. This is absolutely necessary.”

Sasuke would beat Naruto even if it killed him. He wanted nothing more.

“Understood.” Suddenly, Shisui put more force into his jumps, moving faster. “Let’s go!”

He couldn’t determine the way Shisui felt about him. He was Itachi’s friend, so maybe he was busy comparing Sasuke to his brother like everyone else. There was a certain obscurity to him, not to say the younger Uchiha was anywhere close to an open book either. 

——————————

Just like the squad leader had warned the apprenticing Uchiha, the days in the feudal lords office were long and without leisure. They stayed at his side all day, watching him intently. The shinobi were to have a low profile, meaning minimal movement and no talking. They helped out with paper work and delivering messages or documents.

When they weren’t protecting the lord, Sasuke was training with Shisui. Being strong was an understatement, his squad leader was a whole different level of talented. The young Uchiha’s chidori was no match for his Fire Style justu, which would often have the raven come to back to their confinements completely defeated.

Truly, Sasuke was humbled by the experience.

The Uchiha worked on different ways to manipulate his justu so he could even stand a chance. He honed his skills in taijutsu and even taught himself the art of the blade. It didn’t take much time until he was on the same level as the rest of the unit; he was no longer the lackey of the team.

Still, being a part of this squad was just a stepping stone to reach his goal. He would be leaving to Konoha soon.

Sasuke looked out into the lake as he stood on the bridge to the feudal lords quarters. The area was highly decorated in extravagance; no self control what so ever. He considered it was fitting for someone of such a presence.

The Uchiha heard footsteps and turned to face whoever was coming.

_Shisui_

His higher-up leaned on the bridge beam next to him, looking out into the water as well. 

“You plan on leaving for the village as soon as your replacement comes?” he asked after a moment of silence. 

“Of course. I am closer to my goal than ever.”

Shisui looked at him and sighed, closing his eyes. “Sasuke, it’s important to have a goal; but when one becomes obsessed with the goal, he begins to lose himself.” He returned his gaze to the still lake. “I want you to remember that.”

Sasuke glared at him. Here he was, acting like he was so wise like his brother did. The similarities irked a nerve.

“Whatever.”

Sasuke’s relationship with Itachi hadn’t always been strained, but the constant competition for his fathers approval made him despise his sibling with everything he had. It didn’t help that his brother was always dismissing him. “Forgive me, Sasuke”, “Next time”, or poking his forehead.

No matter what, it seemed like the Uchiha could never get right with his father, either. He thought of the time where Itachi recommended that Sasuke stay during one of their meetings. 

Fugaku had reluctantly agreed, obviously only letting Sasuke stay because _his brother_ had asked.

_”It seems Lord Fourth is serious about changing the way the Uchiha are treated. I want to believe him,” Itachi said while they all sat down in front of the lantern light. It had highlighted the dark room furious shades of orange and yellow._

_Fugaku nodded. “I see.”_

_“However,” his brother began, “We must change as well. The Uchiha are far too isolated from everyone else and that has caused tension. It makes the settlement harder to go through with.”_

_Fugaku kept his eyes closed. “What do you think, Itachi?”_

_His brother took in a steady breath. “We need to show everyone we have no intent of an uprise and meet halfway. As a clan in this village, we must also pledge our loyalty to the Hokage.”_

_Sasuke’s eyes widened. No way his brother could be thinking of stooping low for the village._

_“We must try out best to cooperate—“_

_“So they can accept our conditions? Will they only listen to us if we do anything they say?” Sasuke interrupted, cutting his older sibling off._

_It bothered the Uchiha by how sweetly Itachi smiled at him._

_“Not at all. This is just based off of my intuition, truly.”_

_Sasuke looked down at the floor. “That just seems convenient—“_

_“Sasuke be quiet.” His father commanded. “I asked Itachi because I knew he’d come to a conclusion after careful thought. We’ve wanted to participate in government for a long time, finding middle ground is important.”_

_Sasuke’s fists clenched as they rested on his knees. His father always did this to him. He never once thought that his younger son was worth listening to._

_It had always been Itachi._

——————————

When Sasuke finally returned to the leaf village, he debated coming home at all. As much as guarding the feudal lord was time consuming, he didn’t have to worry about Fagaku or Itachi. He had newfound freedom.

Still, he made his way back to his residence. He was a little surprised to see Itachi standing on the porch, waiting for him. 

Sasuke didn’t say anything to his brother. He ignored him as he walked past, not daring to look back. He didn’t want to waste time on Itachi; the Uchiha despised the way he always looked at him with pity.

He slid open the door and stood before his father.

“It’s Sasuke.”

Fugaku sat crisscrossed with his arms folded. “I’ve already heard from the unit. Even though the team was only elites, it seems as if you’ve become a shinobi second to only Shisui.”

Sasuke scoffed and leaned his weight against the door frame.

“I’ll surpass both of them, him and Itachi,” the Uchiha remarked cockily. His father opened his eyes to stare at his son before him. 

He reached inside of his robe and threw something at him, Sasuke catching it skillfully. The younger Uchiha stared at it, his eyes widening.

_This is... the lieutenant armband of the police force..._

The raven eyed his father suspiciously.

“It’s easy for you to run your mouth. Demonstrate your words aren’t meaningless in a real mission, Sasuke.”

Sasuke smirked, huffing with pride. “I’m looking forward to it!” he retorted, stepping out of the room.

_I’ll clear my name of the embarrassment I carried from that day. I’ll take down Naruto no matter what, so I can prove to him who’s really stronger!_

He gripped the band tightly in his fist. Walking by his brother, he could feel his boring eyes of concern; but at this point he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to stop until he reached his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Lieutenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto POV**
> 
> i’m so glad i finally got to write from his point of view! he’s so dopey and cute

Naruto was practically leaping his way back to Konoha. For a while now, he had been traveling alone because the pervy sage was had to check something out. It would be better for them to separate, given that Jiraiya was looking for intel on the Akastuki. If the nine-tails were to get close to the organization, it would be like a lamb to the slaughter.

The whiskered boy dashed through the gates and leaped from rooftop to rooftop. The guards didn’t have enough energy to chase him down, but they knew the Hokage’s son well enough to know it was just him.

Strange. No one seemed to be walking down the streets in the merchant part of the village. Even from his view from the roof, he couldn’t see much of anybody.

“Huh? That’s weird. I could have sworn I saw many people crowding this place when I walked with Jiraiya-sensei...” Naruto muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his head.

He was about to leave but was stopped suddenly by someone talking.

“That voice... Is that who I think it is?”

Naruto recognized that sweet tone. It could only belong to the prettiest girl in the whole entire village. He peeked over the roof with interest.

“Naruto!” They all called with unison, being Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Sakura.

“Sakura! You guys!” The whiskered boy smiled with joy and hopped down to ground level.

“Wow. You’ve really changed, Naruto,” Ino commented while looking him up and down. The fox just grinned harder.

“Heheh, you think so?” he asked bashfully, giddy inside. 

The blonde was happy he had an extreme growth spurt over the last few years. He used to be the shortest out of his whole entire class but now he was caught up.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru agreed. “You’re no longer the scrawny kid we used to know.”

“Now you have a shape to fill your clothes,” Choji added.

Naruto laughed; he couldn’t take all their compliments. It felt good to be back in the village and see all of his friends again.

“Well, you guys look like you haven’t changed a bit!” he said, observing them. Of course they had gotten older, but nothing out of the ordinary really stood out to him.

Shikamaru shook his head and zipped down his jacket. “Look again. While you were gone, we all became Chuunin.”

“And Neji is already a Jonin! He is a class above us, though,” Choji chimed in.

The blonde finally noticed, gawking at their green vests. No fair, they really were all Chuunin!

“Wh— No way! Does that mean I’m the only one of our class to still be a Genin?!” He screamed with terror. The fox felt absolutely mortified. If he was going to be Hokage, he couldn’t stay a Genin forever!

“Well...” Ino trailed off, glancing at her comrades.

“Sasuke’s still a Genin...” Sakura said, looking down at the dirt path beneath her feet. 

Naruto felt as if something was off. Why did they all look so sad?

“Hey... Whats going on with Sasuke?” the Uzumaki asked, looking confused at all of his friends. His gaze switched from person to person, waiting for an answer. Each of them seemed to share the same glum expression.

“Things have gotten a little complicated since you left.” Shikamaru said sheepishly.

“Huh? What is that supposed to mean?”

Before someone could tell him anything, Naruto heard a commotion happening near one of the shops. There were a couple of police guards and and old lady looking quite frightened.

“Who said you could open shop yet?” one of the Uchiha had asked, getting a bit too close for just an old woman. 

“I’m sorry, I just haven’t been able to—“

She was cut off by another. “Never mind that. Just take her into custody.”

Naruto grit his teeth. What were they doing this for? And why did they have to mistreat a poor old lady? He couldn’t let that stand.

As quick as he could make it over, Naruto grabbed the Uchiha’s hand before he could touch her.

“Hey, leave her alone. Don’t you think this is a bit too much for just some granny?” He pushed the hand out of his grip forcefully, causing the officer to stagger back.

“You’re the—“ He didn’t let himself finish. But Naruto heard the unspoken ‘Hokage’s son’ or ‘Nine-tails Jinchuuriki’ that followed. As the officer stood clear of his way, he was able to see the boy behind him. He instantly recognized his face.

The lieutenant stepped forward slyly with a smirk on his face.

_Sasuke_

“I see you’re breaking the rules the moment of your return. How typical of you.”

Sasuke looked so different... He was undeniably cool in that chief outfit of his, but something about his eyes were unnerving to Naruto. He seemed cold and distant, not like the guy he used to know.

The whiskered boy’s eyes narrowed. “Well you certainly have changed, y’know.” He looked over to his side to see that his friends had followed him. He motioned for Ino to take care of the granny.

“Hold on!” one of the police officers shouted, reaching for the old lady. Naruto moved in front of his way.

“I won’t let you pass, sorry.” The fox said determined.

“Lieutenant?” he asked, turning towards Sasuke. The blue haired Uchiha stepped forward, gripping his sword.

“I’ll take care of this.”

Naruto let his body fall into a defensive position. For some reason, the whiskered boy saw Sasuke hesitate after he activated his sharingan. Carefully, he grabbed a kunai from his leg holster and eyed his friend down. In a flash, metal had clashed against metal, only leaving the two boys staring intensely into each other’s eyes.

“Naruto... let’s take this somewhere else,” the red eyed lieutenant said, sharingan bearing into Naruto’s soul. The collision of their blades slipped a bit. 

Naruto didn’t want to go anywhere. He would settle this; right here, right now.

The fox put more force in his hold to keep himself from getting slashed, but suddenly Sasuke withdrew.

Before he had time to process, his kunai was knocked to the side with the hilt of the Uchiha’s sword. Sasuke was inches before him, staring at Naruto intently. 

“Naruto!” Sakura shrieked, running towards the two.

Sasuke’s blade was up and pointed to Naruto’s back, ready to plunge in. The blonde couldn’t let that happen, he had to think. 

_Kurama? Can ya help me out you dumb old fox?_

Obviously the Bijuu was listening loud and clear because Naruto felt his chakra begin to course through his body, slowly leaking out.

He suddenly saw the fear in his friend’s eyes. Could Sasuke see the nine-tail’s chakra inside of him? He didn’t have time to figure out.

The harsh sound of a staff hitting the ground stopped both boys in their tracks. They turned to see an old man standing before them.

He looked as if he had been through a lot. His arm was in a sling with his head bandaged up, covering his right eye. There was also a crisscrossing scar on his chin. Who was he anyway?

“Stop it, both of you. Aren’t you aware of the rule that strictly prohibits shinobi fighting in the village?”

Naruto glared at him. Geez, this man was really getting on his nerves.

“Hey, this is just a harmless fight between two friends. Why don’t you mind your business, old man?” He asked, squinting his eyes at the “threat” that posed in front of him. Who did he think he was?

“God, Naruto. You idiot!” Sakura said hastily, grabbing his wrist. Somehow Naruto had made her angry.

“H-huh? What’s wrong?”

“Stupid! Just come with me,” She said pulling them out of there. Team ten followed, not bothering their time with the police officers.

Sakura didn’t stop until they reached an alleyway. She halted suddenly and turned around with a scolding expression.

“Naruto, you can’t just go around calling people like Lord Danzo old man!” She looked angry and a little disappointed. The blonde just prayed she wouldn’t punch him.

“Ahh! Sorry, I didn’t know!” He looked at his friends around him.

“I heard he’s always clashing with Lord Third and Lord Fourth.” Choji added, shuddering.

“Yeah, and he’s also the head of an ANBU formation called The Foundation.” Shikamaru sighed.

Seems like Naruto really messed up this time.

“Lady Tsunade specifically warned me not go get involved with him. Count your days, you dope.” Sakura punched him lightly on the arm, and the fox feigned excruciating pain.

The old woman finally spoke up after not talking for a while. “Thank you, pretty young lady,” the grandma said directed towards Ino, to which she replied with a smile. 

“Oh,” she giggled, “You should really be thanking Naruto.” Ino faced the whiskered boy and winked.

Naruto nodded. “It was really nothing! They shouldn’t eve—“

“Well looks like I’ve got to go now,” the lady said coldly as she made her way out of the alleyway.

Naruto blinked. That was rude. He looked at Sakura who was already staring back at him. Clearly they were thinking the same thing.

Suddenly they heard two men walking outside of the alleyway talking amongst themselves, not caring to lower their voices at all. 

“I’ve heard the Hokage’s son had always been on bad terms with the lieutenant.”

“Hopefully he doesn’t make this situation any worse.”

Sakura looked livid. She whipped around, and tried to walk up to the two men but Naruto held her back.

“It’s not worth it.” He sighed. “What are they talking about?” He felt Sakura relax and backed off of her.

“They’re talking about the situation of the Uchiha.” Shikamaru said as if he didn’t want to be there. “Tension is rising in the village and the Lieutenant seems to be using police brutality as a form of protest.” 

The Nara took in a long drawn out yawn. “What a drag.”

 _’Why would they do such a thing?’_ Naruto thought, staring at the ground. What happened to Sasuke? He always knew the Uchiha was a little odd, but this crossed the line. 

“Uhhh sorry to break it to ya, Naruto, but we actually have an accompany mission with Sakura.” Choji sighed, looking at the fox with empathetic eyes. 

“How about we all meet up tomorrow, huh?” Ino suggested. “We could all catch up then.”

Sakura nodded and patted Naruto on his shoulder. “Sorry we couldn’t stay long. Say hi to Lord Fourth for me, okay?”

“Yeah...” Naruto replied, his head still down. He heard his friends walk away and clenched his jaw.

Why did it bother him so much? Naruto has always considered Sasuke a friend, but could he even call him that? He always acted as if he was too good for him and went on and on about how he was the Hokage’s son. The Uchiha looked at Naruto the way the rest of Konoha saw him; a burden.

The fox would be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt his feelings, especially coming from Sasuke.

He made his way home to go greet his mother. Hopefully, a talk with her or his dad would make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will continue from Naruto’s pov hehe
> 
> tysm for reading! <3


	4. Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto’s POV**
> 
> they finally get to talk! it seems as though sasuke’s hiding something, tho

When Naruto woke up, he could already smell his mother’s cooking.

“Mhm! I just know breakfast gonna be great!” he said to himself as he slid out of bed to brush his teeth and get dressed. 

He stared in the mirror and smiled.

_It feels good to finally be home. I hope the pervy sage is doing alright._

The blonde tied his Hitai-ate around his forehead and marched into the kitchen. Kushina had her hair tied up with her apron on, singing to herself as she scrambled the eggs. 

“I’m starving! It smells great, Mom.” He sat down in the dining area, awaiting his plate.

His mother quickly turned around to look at Naruto before continuing her cooking.

“You didn’t have to get dressed already, Naruto. It’s only breakfast, ya know?” She turned off the burner and began to ration the food for the two of them.

“Yeah, I know. I just have a lot to do today! I wanna leave as soon as I can.” 

His mother walked over to set his plate in front of him before sitting across her son.

“Huh? Did your father already give you a mission? You just got home!” She looked pretty disappointed. Naruto quickly waved his hands to tell her she had it all wrong, gulping what he was chewing.

“No, not at all! I was going to hang out with my friends today, but first I need to talk to Sasuke. Don’t worry Mom, I’ll be home tonight to spend some time with you, y’know.” He scarfed down his food and swallowed hard.

The fox hustled over to the door, practically dashing out of his home. “Thanks for the food, Ma! See ya later!”

“Huh?” Kushina stared at his empty plate. “Hey! Get back here and wash your dish, ya know!” she shrieked and the blonde hurried to shut the door as fast as he could.

“Sorry! I love you!” 

Naruto just hoped she wouldn’t chase him; then he would really never see the end of her wrath. His mom could be real scary sometimes.

He hopped on a rooftop and continued to run. The fox was going against the breeze, wind blowing his hair in all sorts of different directions. He felt great— he just hoped talking to Sasuke would go well. It would completely ruin how perfect the day was.

He dropped in front of the Uchiha’s division and continued down the stairs. As he ran through the streets he began looking for his house. 

Not that one.... That’s not it.... It’s not this one either!

He came to a halt as he stood in front of the Uchiha’s residence. Today was a Saturday, so he hoped his friend would be home. 

As he approached the door, he was surprised by an older Uchiha. The whiskered boy squinted, not recognizing him at all. He looked a lot like Sasuke, but he had stronger features.

“Hello, Naruto,” he greeted politely. The blonde must have had a stupid expression on his face because the older boy laughed. “Pardon my manners. I am Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke’s older brother. You must be Lord Fourth’s son.”

“Heheh, yeah! Is Sasuke home? I need to talk to him.” The fox’s tone had suddenly went serious. It seems as if Itachi had immediately understood. He nodded shortly.

“Yes, Sasuke is. Although, you may have to be quick, he has to stop by the office this afternoon.” 

“Thank you— ummm... Itachi!” The younger boy began walk into the house.

“Naruto.”

“Huh?” He turned around to face the sad looking Uchiha.

“Treat my younger brother well,” he said, smiling painfully. Naruto nodded solemnly and headed into the house.

He took off his shoes and began to wander in the residence. If only Itachi could help him, but he looked as if he was heading somewhere himself.

“Oh! Hello, Naruto!” a kind voice called from behind him. Naruto practically jumped as he turned around.

Wow. She was pretty. _Really_ pretty. He could see where Sasuke got most of his features from. If he didn’t know any better, he would say they were siblings.

“Oh, uh, hello!” he said straightening up and squaring his shoulders.

“I’m Mikoto, Sasuke’s mother. You must be Kushina’s boy.” She smiled dearly. “Did you come to see my son?” 

Naruto nodded frantically and she laughed sweetly. He couldn’t understand how Sasuke could be so mean while his family was so nice.

“His room is the last down the hallway on the right,” She said, pointing.

“Thanks, Auntie Mikoto!” He made a short wave and turned into the hallway.

Instantly, he felt dread in his chest. Naruto had been so ready to see his former teammate, but now he couldn’t shake the weird feeling that arose within him. He didn’t even know if Sasuke wanted him here.

The whiskered boy knocked on the door, contemplating his life decisions. He could turn around now and pretend like he never visited— but he wouldn’t! He had to talk to Sasuke; he had made up his mind to ask what was wrong with the Uchiha.

The door slid open with force, a glaring Sasuke inside. He yanked Naruto into his room and slammed the door behind him.

His room was so clean. There was no clothes on the floor and the bed was impossibly neat. It made sense that this was Sasuke’s room, alright.

Before the fox could really understand what was going on, he was pushed against the wall.

“Why are you here?” he asked rudely. Naruto was just wondering what he had did to deserve any of this.

“I only came here to check up on you, y’know! Geez Sasuke, you don’t have to be so angry all the time!” Naruto shoved Sasuke off of him, watching him stagger back.

“Keep your voice down idiot!” he commanded in a hushed voice. “I don’t need you to check up on me. You can leave now.” He walked over to his bed where his clothes were laid out neatly.

“But— I still don’t know what’s wrong with you! Why are you so— H-Hey!” Naruto raised his arms up in a half-assed attempt to shield his vision, but he still looked through them.

Sasuke had undressed his shirt and he was staring at him like he was the biggest dunce he had ever seen.

“Naruto. Get out of my room.” He was stepping towards the blonde. “Now.”

Naruto had backed himself against the wall.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me why you’ve been so distant!” the fox said trying to focus on the Uchiha’s face.

Sasuke smirked. “Distant? I was never close to you in the first place.” His index finger jabbed into Naruto’s chest. “We are not friends, bastard.”

Naruto down stared at the finger pointed to his chest. His betraying gaze traveled to Sasuke’s abdomen. He tired playing it off, looking back up at his friend quickly.

Sasuke looked embarrassed? If Naruto squinted it almost looked as if he was... No way.

Before he could fully determine anything, he was quite literally kicked out of the Uchiha’s room.

“Come back to my house and I’ll kill you.” 

The door was slammed in front of his face. Naruto sat on the hallway floor, reflecting.

Sasuke hadn’t blushed, had he? The blonde was pretty sure he wasn’t capable of something like that. With all the times Sakura had blatantly flirted with him, he never blushed once. He had probably imagined it.

He was getting more and more confused the longer he thought about it. And on top of that, he hadn’t even got to ask Sasuke about anything! Now that the Uchiha told him to never come back, this whole entire visit would be wasted.

He began to knock on the door again.

“Hey, Sasuke. Just hear me out, will ya?”

There was no reply from inside the room. The Uzumaki just kept on knocking. Eventually, the door was ripped open again.

“Can you stop being so loud?” Sasuke asked, whisper screaming at him.

“Huh? Why do I gotta be quiet?” Naruto questioned, still unaware of his volume.

“Just get back in here!”

The fox did not hesitate to scramble his way into the doorway.

“What’s going on?” Naruto wondered staring up at the now fully changed friend in front of him. 

Sasuke shook his head and mumbled “usuratonkachi” half under his breath.

“You can’t be as loud as you want in other people’s houses, Naruto,” the Uchiha explained as if the blonde was five years old. “Especially not with my father in just the other room! I’ll get in trouble if he’s disturbed by you, idiot.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know! Maybe if you told me that, I would have, though!” The whiskered boy complained, crossing his arms and squinting his eyes.

“Well if you hadn’t showed up uninvited, neither of us would have a problem right now.”

“Hey! The only one with a problem is you Sasuke! I still haven’t got the chance to talk about how you wanna fight me so bad! What’s y—“

Sasuke had squatted to cover the Uzumaki’s loud mouth. Naruto stared directly into his onyx eyes. He didn’t say another word.

“Please. Before I kick you out off of my property.” Sasuke sighed. “If you’re going to be here, you might as well shut up.”

Naruto nodded to the best of his ability. He felt the Uchiha relax, hand dropping off of his face. The blue-haired boy sat down in front of him.

“You’ve gotten stronger, Naruto, but so have I. That’s why I want to fight you.”

The fox blinked. Had Sasuke finally acknowledged him?

“But why do we have to fight? I don’t wanna.”

“It’s the only way I can determine my worth.” His friend said, meeting his eyes once again. Naruto hadn’t a clue what Sasuke was talking about but he nodded anyways. 

He took a moment to study the boy in front of him. He changed a lot from the comrade he used to know when they were thirteen. Without a headband, his dark hair fell into messy bangs in front of his face. Or maybe the Uchiha had just forgotten to fix it.

The blonde hadn’t noticed he was staring.

“What?” Sasuke asked, annoyed.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. “Oh! Sorry Sasuke, I just noticed how much you’ve changed over the last three years. You look even more handsome than when we were kids.” 

He thought about how Sakura would probably agree and slumped. She was so madly in love with the Uchiha it hurt. Maybe one day he would have a chance with her...

Then the fox realized Sasuke really was blushing. He stood up suddenly and pointed at the boy in front of him.

“H-Hey! What are you blushing for? Don’t make it weird!”

“The only one making it weird is you! Don’t call me handsome, imbecile!”

Suddenly they were both stopped from saying anything else.

“Sasuke!” A deep voice called from another room. The Uchiha tensed almost instantly. He looked livid. Sasuke glared at Naruto with eyes that could kill him. 

“Leave.” He left the room and disappeared into the hallway. 

Naruto processed what had happened and got up slowly, leaving the house not shortly after. The blonde slipped into his shoes and made his way out of the Uchiha division.

He wished he would have listened to Sasuke, now he would be mad at him. It would be even harder to get on good terms with the Uchiha. Why did he have to be such a screw up?

He scaled up the mountain to sit on his father’s carved face. It wasn’t that close to noon, so the Uzumaki would have to wait it out. He flopped onto his back and stared into the sky.

Sasuke was really weird. Even if the fox tried, he was sure he’d never be able to begin understanding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter! i really enjoyed writing it


	5. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i can get to the spicy soon, even i can’t wait for it. but for those who are reading for the plot, thank you! you will be blessed with smut soon <3

Sasuke walked stiffly into his father’s room. He swore he’d get back at Naruto for every time he put him in a situation that wasn’t his fault. His father was going to yell and him and the dark haired boy had to take it. Only, it was a bit more complex than just that.

He wasn’t sure why his body had reacted this way, but the Sasuke had developed an erection. He cursed himself for having absolutely no self control, which was highly unusual. It was embarrassing the way he felt like a bitch in heat.

Sasuke thought about how Naruto stared at his body almost hungrily. Seemingly, the dense blonde wasn’t aware of the way he looked at him because he acted completely clueless. It also didn’t help how a three years difference did wonders for the fox’s appearance.

The idiot had pointed out the fact Sasuke was blushing and he thought he would die right there and then. Seriously, the thought of his body longing for Naruto made him feel utterly disgusted. He could never be able to live down such a mortifying experience.

Sasuke couldn’t tell whether he wanted to fight him or be on top of him. 

With his hands folded politely in front of his heated tent, he bowed and kept his head down, staring at the floor.

“My apologies, Father,” He said, hearing Naruto leave. 

“An Uchiha never bows his head so easily, Sasuke.” Fugaku said simply, arms and legs crossed. The teen had straightened up to face his father directly. “You should not associate yourself with such ignorant and rude people. I expect better from you.”

All the times Fugaku had talked to him, he never smiled. It wasn’t a surprise to Sasuke that his father didn’t like him, he had grown well accustomed to the fact. However, the times he had seen him smile, he was always talking to Itachi. He looked at his older brother like he was his only pride and joy; as if he was the only one who could make him proud, ever.

The piercing jealousy made the raven hate both of them with a burning passion.

“I’ve made it clear that I don’t care,” the Uchiha reminded, sighing. “But I do understand. He won’t be coming back again.” Sasuke looked at his father to see he was staring right back at him. The eye contact was long and furious, neither of them wanting to give in first. After a minute or so, Fugaku shut his eyes once again.

“My patience with you is running thin. Don’t forget that.”

Sasuke didn’t reply. He simply walked out, thankful that his father’s irritating face had let his body calm down. He caught his mother staring from down the hall, obviously listening in. He glared at her and made his way back into his room. His whole entire family pissed him off to the core.

Staring into the mirror, Sasuke had realized he talked to the fox without even fixing his hair first. He combed through the dark strands with his fingers and parted his bangs neatly, then tied on his shinobi headband straightened out his clothes. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, the raven walked to his office early since he had nothing better to do.

The wind was pleasantly gentle, a slight breeze to pair with the warm temperature. The Uchiha felt as if today’s weather was perfect, even though he wasn’t that interested in staying outside for more than he had to.

He started on his reports and tried his hardest to focus on the paperwork. But ironically, he couldn’t. Every time he got into a steady pace of work, the blonde intruded his mind once again. Sasuke rested his hands against his forehead, fingers intertwining with hair stressfully.

_After three years, my attraction to Naruto still hasn’t disappeared?_

At first, Sasuke thought it was just admiration, but then he realized there was next to nothing admirable about the foolish, loudmouth runt that was Naruto. He always rushed into battle without thinking at all, and the Uchiha was always the one to save him from his imminent doom. The fox was and forever had been a burden to everyone around him.

But as he slowly got closer to his teammate, his lame jokes started to become funny. His smile began to be the highlight of Sasuke’s day. The brief contact that they shared left intense tingling sensations on his skin. He had felt something for Naruto that he had never felt for someone else before, and it was freightening.

Sasuke thought that distancing himself would make the feelings fade away, but it only made things worse. The fox became extremely competitive, cursing the Uchiha for never acknowledging him and trying extremely hard to get his recognition— Which had never been true from the start. Naruto had something within him that he lacked; the ability to never give up, no matter what anyone thought of him.

Seeing the Uzumaki change suddenly before his eyes was a rude awakening. The raven’s ego couldn’t take the fact that his failure of a teammate could be stronger than him. He wanted to be accept it but he couldn’t, especially when he was fighting so hard for his father’s approval. What was he to think of his son when he found out the classroom lackey had surpassed him? 

What what he to think once he figured out his son was attracted to him?

“Lieutenant.”

Sasuke’s head snapped up quickly, annoyed that his thoughts were interrupted. His hands slowly untangled themselves from his hair to rest idly on his desk. He stared coldly at the officer in front of him.

“What?”

His unit was used to the way the Uchiha could be, so it didn’t faze him.

“It’s nine o’ clock, you should head home.” he suggested before leaving. Sasuke looked out the window to find out that he was right. Time had flown by and he raven hadn’t even noticed it.

He stacked his papers neatly into a pile and pushed in his chair to leave his office.

Sasuke took his time walking home, mainly because he knew Itachi would be off duty and he wouldn’t want to be around him and his father. He slightly missed when they were both young, before Fugaku’s harsh comparing tore the two of them apart.

Only the lanterns hung up around the shops illuminated the dark paths of village. Some food stands were closing, both merchants and families walking to their homes. The open bars caused rowdy chattering to spill into the slightly busy streets.

“Bye guys! We should get ramen next time!”

Shit. Sasuke looked around trying to find where the cursed voice was coming from so he could avoid it. Before he could find out, the source had bumped harshly into his back. They both whipped around with lightning speed.

“Sasuke?” he asked with that innocent sounding tone of his. His blue eyes widened with surprise, taking in the sight of the officer.

The Uchiha turned right back around and continued walking.

“W-wait! Hold on, Sasuke!” The blond ran to catch up with him. The raven tried ignoring the nuisance, eyes closed and hands in his pockets.

“How was police work? I think it’s so cool how you’re lieutenant, y’know!” His hand struck a friendly smack against Sasuke’s back. The dark haired boy sucked his teeth, annoyed.

“Why do insist on talking to me? I’ve made it clear I don’t want you around.” 

“At least I’m letting you off the hook.” He walked with hands behind his head. “I could talk about earlier today. You think I’m too dumb to notice but I saw you get a—“

Sasuke yanked Naruto into an alleyway. He wasn’t going to let the loudmouth utter another word.

“Could you be any more loud, dumbass? Because don’t need the rest of the world knowing. It’s already embarrassing enough that I was seen walking with you!” Sasuke’s fists were clinging tightly to the fox’s collar. For some reason the blonde had began to laugh, causing the raven grow irritable. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing! You just reminded me a little bit of the old Sasuke I used to know,” he snickered. Then, his hands touched the Uchiha’s grasping his jacket. “Uhhh, don’t you wanna let go?” Naruto asked sheepishly.

Sasuke considered that a great question. 

“No.”

The blonde stiffened, flashing a perplexed expression at him. “H-huh? Whaddya mean by that?” 

The Uchiha felt the hold on his hands tighten a bit. He smirked deviously.

“It’s exactly what I just said.” He leaned forward an inch, their noses almost touching. “Do you want me to let go?”

“C-c’mon, Sasuke! You’re making no sense,” he said, stammering over his words. Sasuke savored the light blush that spread across his face. He let go of the clueless boy’s collar and backed away.

“I’m going home, even though the thought of taking you is quite tempting.” He walked out of the alleyway, only pausing to say one more thing. “Don’t follow me. And don’t show up at my house again, either.”

Sasuke wasn’t capable of making decisions that he would later regret, but his impulsive actions were driving him close to it. He thought about how the whiskered boy had blushed and decided that they were even.

He stepped into his residence, taking his shoes off at the entrance. His mother was in the kitchen, washing up the dishes. She turned her head to smile sweetly at her son, although it looked a bit sad. 

“Sasuke.” She focused on cleaning, facing the sink. “I’ve made dinner if you want some.”

“No thank you. I’m not hungry,” The raven dismissed, heading directly to his room. As he passed his father’s designated room in the hallway, he briefly saw Itachi in there with them. Most likely they were talking about the “progressional acceptance of the Uchiha clan from the Hidden Leaf village” or something. He didn’t understand how they could be so patient, over the last three years nothing had changed.

They were still feared and despised by most of Konoha. People don’t get what they want by sitting around and doing nothing. 

His father and older brother were too naive to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading♥️


	6. Euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke’s POV**

Sasuke awoke, feeling painfully empty as usual. His head fell to the side, peering at the bright sun that leaked through the part in his curtains. It was unlike the ritual ridden Uchiha to forget to close the curtains before bed. He must have been exhausted from working overtime at the office and staying up late.

His motivation to get out of bed was close to zero. It was just another day, another loop to add to the endless cycle that was Sasuke’s life. He desperately needed a change before he drove himself crazy.

After stumbling in a somehow graceful way to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth lifelessly and avoided looking at his reflection. He knew he looked like a mess and was not prepared for his appearance to revolt him. The Uchiha hoped this depressive episode would kindly go fuck itself, as he hated moping around.

Today was Sasuke’s day off duty and he had no idea on how he should go about it. There was absolutely no chance in hell he was going to stay home, but he didn’t particularly like the thought of going out either. Work was an escape for the raven, which left him completely restless on the days like these.

The Uchiha spat and rinsed his mouth, contemplating his options for the next few hours. He wasn’t in the mood for training, nor did he really have friends to go out with. Not that he actually wanted to waste his time with useless social events.

He had tried hard to ignore the overwhelming urge to see Naruto, but if felt as if he was losing. Out of the whole entire village, he was the only one capable of making him crack a smile. He was almost like a dose of pure serotonin.

Eventually, Sasuke caved in on his desires and decided he was going to look for the fox. Only, he wouldn’t try hard because he hated the thought of actually being excited to see him. The raven had too much pride for his own good.

He dressed casually, a turtle neck with the famous Uchiha collar and pants that stopped just above his ankles to make room for his sandals. 

_’This has to be the most idiotic idea you’ve had in a while, Sasuke.’_ he thought, mentally scolding himself. He was probably feeling this way because Naruto was back after being gone for so long, but he didn’t care.

As he walked out his room, he bumped into his older brother on accident, who also happened to be exiting his quarters at the same time. They both stared at each other as if they had absolutely no idea what would be acceptable to say. The rift between the siblings was deep and it caused their relationship to be distant.

“My apologies, Sasuke,” Itachi retracted, flashing that painful smile of his. It angered the younger Uchiha every time he saw it. It felt as if his presence was slowly killing his brother. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” He brushed past the kind-hearted man with a contrastingly cold glance. His heart felt tight as he thought of what his brother’s face might look like. Sasuke knew he wasn’t the young and innocent little boy that Itachi loved dearly anymore, so he couldn’t be bothered to care for long. 

Slipping into his shoes at the front door, he tried to focus on finding Naruto. After all these years apart, he couldn’t think of the places he would be. The only clue the raven had was his unhealthy obsession with ramen.

Wait, that was it. 

It had only been the dope’s third day back, so chances were he had already ordered an inhumanely sized bowl of udon at Ichiraku Ramen.

Sasuke stepped out of the Uchiha division and took his time walking to the food stand. He looked at the civilians spending time with their families and tried not to stare with green-eyed envy. Younger kids with their older siblings, parents with their children and youth messing around with their friends. He hated being surrounded by everyone’s happiness when he still felt so empty inside. 

He made it to the designated shop, peering under the hanging cloth dividers. As he expected, a pair of orange dressed legs were perched on one of the stools. How could the idiot eat ramen so early in the morning? The Uchiha considered him insane.

The raven could hear the loudmouth’s obnoxious chattering.

“My first udon bowl in three years! Oh how I’ve missed you, Ichiraku ramen! The other villages Jiraiya-sensei took me to didn’t have ramen at all, can you believe that?”

Teuchi chuckled at the blonde, who was practically sobbing over a meal. “Well, I’m glad that you’re back to enjoy good food.”

“You can say that again!” Naruto’s hands clasped together suddenly. “Itadakimasu!” He snapped the wooden chopsticks apart and began to slurp his food. Sasuke ducked under the coverings, taking his seat right next to the whiskered boy.

He witnessed the degenerate almost choke on his noodles. 

“Sasuke? What are you doing here?” he asked, and rightfully so. The Uchiha rarely even stepped near this place. 

Sasuke looked stubbornly to the side. “Don’t get the wrong idea.” He dared to make eye contact. “I have nothing better to do, and you just happened to be along my walk,” he lied, folding his arms on the wooden counter.

Naruto gulped down what looked like an endless stream of udon. “It’s a great thing that you stopped here, we should hang out, y’know!”

Sasuke couldn’t keep back his smirk. “I don’t think so, Naruto.”

The blonde squinted with a irritated pout. “C’mon! You act like you’re too good to have fun.” 

He picked the beef chunks with his chopsticks and ate them. Teuchi by now had turned around to prepare more noodles for future customers, minding his business.

“Fine,” Sasuke sighed, feigning annoyance. “If you want company so bad you might as well hurry up.” He slid out of his stool, waiting patiently for the fox outside of the stand. He wasn’t alone very long though, because minutes later he watched Naruto emerge, saying a quick farewell to the man inside. 

The jincuhuuriki stood before the Uchiha, eyeing him down. “You forgot to fix your hair again, Sasuke.”

The raven sucked his teeth. “Tch. I don’t care.” He most certainly did. He questioned if he was slowly losing it. “Where to?”

Naruto took a moment, thinking hard. “Well for some reason, not much shops are opening up anymore.”

Sasuke knew it was probably because of the growing fear for the Uchiha police force. He didn’t necessarily feel bad, he had purposely made it that way to keep the Hokage on edge. 

“I’m aware.”

“So... stay over at my place will ya? You could even meet my mom!”

Naruto’s mom? His mother briefly mentioned being in Kushina’s class, but nothing more. The raven wasn’t sure how he would feel actually meeting her, though. Neither was he comfortable with going over his house.

“Can’t you think of anything better?” he complained, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Naruto shook his head.

“At least not right now. Let me have you over, y’know? My mom would be glad to meet you.” He grinned, flashing a toothy smile.

Sasuke nodded, giving in. He cursed himself for being soft for the fox. “Hurry before I change my mind.”

The blonde pointed at an apartment building, smiling mischievously at the Uchiha. “It’s just at that complex right over there. I’ll race ya!”

Sasuke huffed pridefully. “You’re gonna lose.” 

Naruto dropped into a running position. “I’ll be the judge of that.” 

The dark haired boy lowered his body as well. The fox took a stone from the dirt path and tossed it into the air. The tension was thick as they awaited the sound of the rock thudding against the ground. 

Right as the stone made impact, both boys sprinted, hopping from building to building and running as fast as they could. Sasuke was going to win this, he was strong in the lead, goal clear in mind. Suddenly the blond propelled past him with inhuman speed. His ears picked up the sound of shadow clones dispelling.

_This fool is using jutsu?_

Well, he had never specified that they couldn’t either. The Uchiha smirked, activating his Sharingan. He would beat him at his own game. He charged up his chidori, lightning allowing him to accelerate. The dark haired boy passed his clueless opponent. Or so he thought.

Naruto had grabbed him by the ankle, yanking him back before he could hop to the next building. Sasuke twisted his body, other foot snapping down to preform his lions barrage. The Uzumaki skillfully caught his other ankle and swung him back, jumping to the next building.

The raven flipped and landed swiftly on his feet. He dashed forward, moving to the next rooftop as well.

He caught up to his rival and the young shinobi struggled to pass each other. After they both hopped down from the roof, their hands smacked against the apartment complex exterior at the same time.

Sasuke slid down to his knees and Naruto heaved, struggling to catch his breath.

“It’s a tie,” Sasuke remarked, gasping for air. He heard the blonde snicker.

“Heheh... I knew I couldn’t let you beat me.”

Sasuke scoffed, standing back up. “It was just your luck, idiot.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto laughed, leading the way to his home. The fox stopped right before the door, voice barely above a whisper. “Make sure you have a good first impression with my mom, she could be real scary otherwise.”

Sasuke considered the warning and nodded. The whiskered boy opened the door to call out.

“Mom?”

There was no response. Sasuke stood idly by Naruto, waiting on the go ahead. He heard the blue-eyed boy laugh sheepishly.

“Heh. Turns out she’s not home right now.” He gestured for the Uchiha to enter. “That’s okay, we can go to my room.”

The raven walked in, taking in the homey aura that emitted from the Namikaze-Uzumaki residence. He followed his friend down the hallway, only for the idiot to run into his room and slam his door shut.

“S-sorry Sasuke! Hold on...” 

It was obvious that the fox hadn’t prepared his room for guests. The Uchiha didn’t understand what was so hard about keeping his quarters clean in the first place. Naruto thudded about inside, throwing things around and picking up what Sasuke had imagined to be trash and clothes.

The blonde pulled open the door, allowing an entrance.

“Whew... There ya go, it’s all clean!”

He concluded that the room was more of “messily organized”, but it didn’t bother him that much. In fact, it was so perfectly Naruto that he couldn’t complain. The raven sat arrogantly on the Uzumaki’s bed. To his surprise, the mattress was soft but supported, a balance that the Uchiha liked.

“Whaddya think?” he asked, searching for approval. 

“It’s okay.”

Naruto plopped down right next to him before falling completely back onto his bed. “You think so?”

Sasuke felt overstimulated in his room, surrounded by the musky but pleasant scent. It reminded him of rain and spices. Weird combination, but he had grown to like it. He stared down into the blue eyes that awaited an answer.

“I didn’t say it was great or anything,” he sighed. The fox rolled over onto his side.

“I was expecting you to say you hated it, if I’m being completely honest. So it’s definitely better than that.”

They sat in a comfortable silence, quietly enjoying each other’s company. The Uchiha felt a certain ease in his room he didn’t even feel at his own house, which he determined a sad fact. 

Maybe Naruto felt the same way as well, because the raven had just noticed he fell asleep. He shook him slightly, expecting him to open his eyes but he didn’t. The whiskered boy must have been knocked out for a while now.

Sasuke stared at him longingly, hand running down his bicep and back onto the bed. He then laid down himself, facing the sleeping blonde. Listening to the Uzumaki’s steady breaths, his own eyelids soon felt too heavy to stay up. He could finally claim the rest he had lost from the night prior.

He would never tell anybody, but he actually was having fun for once. The emptiness he felt earlier was completely gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️♥️♥️


	7. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto’s POV**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “i feel like naruto uchiha” -trippie redd

When Naruto awoke, he was greeted by Sasuke’s sleeping face. He jumped, not expecting his friend to be that close. The Uchiha grunted, annoyed, but he did not wake up. Not wanting to wake the boy out of his slumber, the blonde instantly froze.

It had to be at least an hour later, the shinobi determined from the position of the sun through his window. He hadn’t remembered falling asleep at all, let alone noticed when Sasuke drifted off as well.

He stared at the raven’s idle face and felt himself relax. It had been the first time had Naruto saw him where he didn’t look so angry or irritated. He felt at peace with this version of him, the one without a stone wall on guard at all times. His hand reached out to move his friend’s hair away from his eyes. 

The fox wondered why lately Sasuke hadn’t been keeping up with his appearance like he usually did and wondered if he felt okay. Impulsively, his palm cradled the sleeping boys face while his thumb stroked his cheek.

Apparently, that was too much contact. The Uchiha’s eyes snapped open, darting around quickly to take in his surroundings. The guard was up once again.

“What are you doing?” His hand seized the whiskered boys wrist, causing him to squirm.

“I-It’s nothing! I just—“ Naruto didn’t have an excuse for his actions so he didn’t finish his defense. “You just looked really peaceful while you were asleep! Sorry.”

Using the fox’s wrist as leverage, Sasuke pinned him onto the bed. His dark eyes analyzed him as if he was a code he needed to decipher. Naruto froze completely, heart rate rising an unnatural pace. The raven was practically on top of him, and it was too close for comfort.

“You confuse me.” The Uchiha said, thinking out loud.

The blonde tried moving but his hold only harshened.

“Uhhh, Sasuke?” Naruto had no idea what he was talking about or why he was doing this. “Can you get off?” he asked, voice strained. The whiskered boy was feeling uneasy with the contact; he didn’t want to stay like this for very long.

“No. I want to confirm something.” Sasuke’s unforgiving grip tightened around Naruto’s wrist and his eyes narrowed. 

With his other arm, Naruto covered his face as he prepared for humiliation. His blood flow was pumping straight to his hardening erection under his companion. Was the Uchiha’s goal just to get him back for the other day? It felt completely unfair.

He peered over his forearm to see the dark-haired boy smirking down at him.

“Why are you doing this?” The jinchuuriki questioned, completely frustrated. “I don’t find it funny at all.”

“Neither do I,” Sasuke informed, but it was hard to believe him with that lopsided grin on his face. “Tell me, can you feel me too?”

Naruto’s eyes dropped to his stomach, where he noticed the Uchiha’s growing heat as well. 

He couldn’t believe it. What was the raven trying to prove? And why did he develop a hard-on for him? He had thought the one from yesterday was just spontaneous but that didn’t seem to be the case.

“S-Sasuke?” he called, but wasn’t really expecting an answer. He let the rhetoric phrase hang in the air. 

Sasuke gripped his other wrist and pinned it to the bed, moving the limb out of the way. He leaned closer and closer to the blonde’s face, still analytical. Naruto heard his pounding heartbeat. 

“Do you want to go further?” The Uchiha’s shift of weight caused the fox to whine slightly. 

The whiskered boy thought back to the time in the alleyway, remembering what his friend had said to him back then.

_”The thought of taking you is quite tempting.”_

It seemed as if he was thinking of this even since then, but Naruto had been too dense to even realize it. He didn’t want to say no, but he didn’t necessarily want to say yes either. Sasuke was his friend, and he liked Sakura... right? It wasn’t as if his body had ever reacted this way to her though. He felt so confused.

Naruto heard footsteps and his eyes snapped to the onyx orbs before him. Sasuke had noticed too, swiftly maneuvering his body off of the fox’s and sitting in a polite position. Naruto scrambled and laid on his stomach, cursing the pain from his boner. 

His mother peeked through the door, observing the boys before her.

“Naruto, you didn’t tell me you were having company over.” She said eyeing Sasuke.

“Heheh, sorry Ma! This is Sasuke, remember?” He watched his mother’s eyes widen with delightful surprise.

“Sasuke? Oh how you’ve grown!” She smiled dearly. “You used to be so tiny as a baby! It’s so cool that you and Naruto are friends, ya know?”

Sasuke hesitantly nodded, crossing his legs. He glanced over at Naruto and they both exchanged looks.

“How’s Mikoto doing?” Kushina asked, oblivious.

The Uchiha coughed suddenly. “She’s fine, thank you.” 

Naruto snickered, unable to take this situation seriously. His mother was completely clueless! The dark haired boy harshly smacked the back of the fox’s neck, causing his head to fall in pain.

“Well, I just bought groceries, so I’ll be preparing dinner soon. You can stay over as long as you like, Sasuke. I’ll leave you boys alone.” Kushina turned around and exited the room.

Naruto erupted in laughter, unable to hold it back. Sasuke sighed and controlled his urge to hit him again. The lieutenant stood up and shut the fox’s door, turning towards him slowly.

“Naruto... Let’s pick up where we left off,” It looked like the Uchiha was swallowing all the pride he had to say that. Still, the blonde couldn’t be convinced that easily.

“Wha- What are you talking about? My mom’s here!” Naruto could confirm that his friend was most certainly losing it. The older boy rested his knee into the mattress, leaning over him.

“Then just don’t make too much noise. You’re capable doing that, right?”

Naruto gulped feeling extremely uneasy. He opened his mouth but Sasuke was faster.

“If not, I’ll just leave to take care of my problem by myself.”

The blonde’s eyes averted to the tent in Sasuke’s trousers. He was probably going to regret this later.

“Yeah, yeah. I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this,” the Jinchuuriki grumbled, moving over to make room for two. Sasuke remained standing.

“Lay down. I have an idea.”

Naruto’s jaw dropped. “No way! We’re not going all in, are we?” There was no chance in a million years he would let the raven be the one topping him. He watched his friend cringe. 

“No.” Sasuke rubbed his temples stressfully. “Just do what I say. And get rid of the pants.”

Naruto laid back, lifting his lower half to pull his pants and underwear down to his thighs. He had undressed without hesitation, but with Sasuke staring at him like that he was starting to feel bashful. 

His companion eased onto the bed, shifting right before the fox’s unclothed erection. His pale arms reached to support himself, hands planted on either side of the whiskered boy’s body. It wasn’t long before the Uchiha had removed a hand to pull his own pants down, revealing his length as well. Comparing sizes, Naruto was a bit bigger than Sasuke, but he was above average. The blonde grinned as if it was an achievement.

“Get too loud and I will stop,” the raven warned solemnly before pressing their erections together and gripping them tightly. A silent gasp of pleasure escaped from Naruto. It had just dawned on him that this was happening, and with Sasuke of all people.

As the lieutenant gave a few short and experimental tugs, the jinchuuriki stared at his concentrating face. Gravity allowed for dark strands of hair to occasionally tickle the fox’s cheeks. He tired his hardest to keep his promise and stay quiet, but that was next to impossible for him. Sasuke had stopped the awkward strokes and had began to jerk with precision, hand twisting around both of their lengths already lathered in precum.

The blonde’s breathing became irregular, his heart rate quickening again. The raven’s eyes darted to Naruto’s face, where he stared as if he was recording him. The whiskered boy blushed, hoping he didn’t look like a complete mess. The pulsing heat and slick lubrications from their cocks was enough to drive him insane. Traveling with Jiraiya had disallowed many chances for masturbation, as well.

His rapid breaths turned into small noises he couldn’t keep constrained. It didn’t help how Sasuke was making direct eye contact with him, making this whole deal more intimate than it should be. The Uchiha smirked cockily, speeding up to a feverish pace. A spasm of pleasure contorted Naruto’s face, an audible groan escaping from his throat.

Sasuke didn’t reprimand him for breaking the conditions. Instead, his closed tightly as he grunted. It seemed as if he was as close as the fox was. Thrusting his hips upwards, Naruto added more to the friction caused by skillful hand. The Uchiha suppressed a moan, humming with pleasure. 

The arm supporting the raven collapsed, causing him to fall onto the younger boy’s chest. He came, eventually stroking them both through their climaxes. Semen piled into a sticky mess on Naruto’s stomach. 

Immediately, Sasuke backed off of Naruto and stepped into his bathroom. The Uzumaki remained laying on his back, dizzy from ejaculation. 

He came down from his high and stared reality in the face. Sasuke had jerked them both off while this mother was just in the kitchen, preparing dinner for them and his father. He felt so embarrassed that he had let his lust get the best of him, but it felt good to finally get a release. He walked into the bathroom where his friend was washing his hands, appearance already back to normal. 

Naruto grabbed his towel and wiped off his midsection before fixing his pants. He stared at Sasuke’s face through the mirror, but it seemed as if he was ignoring him.

“Are you going to stay for dinner?” the blonde asked, hoping he wouldn’t get let down.

“No,” Sasuke huffed, destroying his expectations. Naruto crossed his arms and faced his companion directly.

“Whaddya mean? You can’t even stay for dinner?” he complained, annoyed. The Uchiha turned off the water and dried his hands on his pants.

“No. I hadn’t intended to stay that long in the first place. I hope you didn’t actually think I would stay for dinner just because I made you come,” Sasuke argued, completely shameless. The raven stepped close as if he was going to kiss him. Instead, he leaned into the blonde’s ear to whisper. “Thanks for the fun time. We should enjoy ourselves again.”

A chill went down Naruto’s spine and he shuddered. His friend walked past him, exiting his bathroom before leaving his room. The blonde was trapped in his thoughts as he could faintly hear Sasuke say his goodbyes to his mother.

This had to be the strangest encounter he ever experienced. It confused him, but not because it had happened. He didn’t regret the last few hours with Sasuke at all.

It confused him because he wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	8. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is having some doubts now that he’s been in the village long enough.
> 
> Naruto POV**

Naruto had fallen asleep waiting for his father to get home. Being Hokage meant ensuring the safety for everyone in the village, but it allowed very little time for family. Often, Minato would work late into the night, only having time to slip in and sleep before heading out the next morning. And by the time the jinchuuriki was awake, he was already gone or halfway out the door.

The young blonde had stepped into the kitchen, looking for something quick to eat. His mother hadn’t awoken yet, so an absence of a hot breakfast was expected. He reached into the fridge for the milk, about to drink straight from the carton.

“Naruto, I’ve told you to pour a cup many times before, no?”

His head snapped from the binding light emitting out of the kitchen appliance. His father, putting on his Hokage cloak, greeted him from the dining room. A bashful grin snuck onto the whiskered boys face, embarrassed he had got caught red handed.

“Dad!” 

Forgetting about the quick drink of milk, he stuffed the carton back into the fridge and closed it shut. Minato smiled, his head tilting slightly and his eyes slitting almost closed. His arms warmly welcomed his son, spreading open. Naruto eagerly took the invitation, briefly hugging his father before pulling away.

“Dad, I have so much to tell you about! Traveling outside of Konoha was so fun, even though the pervy sage was always somewhere doing his stupid research. But he’s an amazing Sensei! He taught me how to control the old fox better!”

Minato smiled sheepishly, remembering the obscene mannerisms of his old master. “That does sound like Jiraiya...”

“And then I come back to figure out all of my friends are Chunin or above already, so I’ve gotta catch up! Well, except for Sasuke... But he’s the lieutenant of the police force, though.”

He witnessed his father visibly tense when he mentioned his friend’s name. The younger blonde stared at his father questioningly, eyes accusing the Hokage for knowing something he didn’t know. 

“Hey, what’s with that face?” the fox asked, inspecting Minato’s facial expression and squinting. His father instantly fixed his guise.

“Oh, I apologize. He’s very close to the ANBU guard directly under my command.” The older man scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit that his own son had picked up from him. Of course, that said son would recognize the tic and know exactly what it meant.

“Dad, c’mon! Can’t somebody tell me something about what’s going on?” Naruto challenged, desperate to get more information on the matter.

“Sorry, Naruto. We can talk about it later, if I have time,” Minato dismissed, tying on his forehead protector. The whiskered boy groaned loudly, voicing his frustrations.

“You never have time! You’re just saying that to get away, y’know!”

“Have a great day, my son.” His father made a curt wave before slipping out the door. The fox stared at the door, huffing in irritation.

Naruto decided he was never going to let him hear the end of it later. He made himself some toast, spreading strawberry jam from the fridge over the heated bread. The sun was staring to rise, bright and bold orange rays piercing through the curtains.

With the way everyone avoided talking about him, Sasuke was sure a mystery. The fox barely knew who he was anymore, and nobody was going to tell him either. Naruto couldn’t understand why everyone had to be so secretive, he was a part of this village too right? Maybe he just had to wait it out to actually understand what was going on. He wasn’t the sharpest when it came to political issues, so the whole Uchiha ordeal flew over his head easily.

For the first time since the incident, the thought of what happened yesterday decided to invade his thinking. Suddenly, his mind travelled to when Sasuke had his body pressed against his, experienced hand stroking them to completion. The whiskered boy almost choked on his toast.

He needed to stop thinking of him, but that wasn’t possible. He couldn’t tell if Sasuke liked him or not, the way he had basically forced himself onto him just to push him away. It left the fox in agonizing confusion, and nothing ended well with Naruto not knowing the answer. He would be determined to find out exactly why Sasuke was acting so strange towards him.

He gulped down the rest of his toast. Talking with Sasuke could wait, the first thing he needed to do was clear his mind. And training was exactly what he was going to do to achieve that. He made his way back to his room, searching for his regulation headband. 

Upon looking, his gaze fell onto his bed, where he was reminded once again about the encounter with his friend.

_”Tell me, can you feel me too?”_

Naruto blushed furiously, looking frantically for his forehead protector. The darn Uchiha lived rent-free in his mind. He couldn’t begin to understand why he was feeling this way. 

Finally, he found the Hitai-ate hidden behind some discarded clothes on his dresser and tied it secure around his head. He left immediately, exiting the apartment complex to pursue his training. He would make sure that he completely tired himself out to get his friend out of his brain.

——

Naruto wasn’t aware of when he passed out, but there he was, laying on the soft grass of the training ground he often visited. If not for persistent poking to his ribs, he for sure would have been out for a couple more hours. His eyes opened reluctantly, groaning in a groggy tone.

“Oh. Was just making sure you were still alive,” a playful voice spoke. Naruto tried his hardest to get his eyes to focus on the figure.

“Kakashi-sensei!” The blonde sat up quickly, facing his past master directly. 

“Hello, Naruto.” His nose was stuck into a copy of Icha Icha, specifically the Baiorensu volume. The typicality of it made the fox feel nostalgic. “You should sleep at home, not where you were just training.”

The slight breeze blew his silver hair awry, pages fluttering in the wind. Against the bright pink and orange sky, the ninja had a slight silhouette to him. The tall Jonin stood up, offering his hand to Naruto, to which he gladly accepted.

“Heheh, yeah I know. I dunno when I even blacked out, if I’m being honest.” He was pulled up, now standing on his feet. He brushed the grass off of his tracksuit. “Thanks for waking me up, Sensei. I’ll see ya later!”

Kakashi saluted shortly, his exposed eye closing in endearment. “Tell Lord Forth and Lady Kushina I said hello.”

“Mhm!” The blonde nodded before taking off. All signs of tiredness disappeared as he ran out of the forest clearing and into the village streets.

He came to a sudden halt, noticing a horrifying sight before him. A couple of men were tied up and seemed to be getting escorted down to the police department, being hauled around and handled with extreme force. That wasn’t even the most horrifying part. They were beaten and battered beyond any means necessary, injuries causing the men to stumble or occasionally wince in pain. 

Naruto knew they had to be criminals of some sort, but no one deserved this kind of treatment. It was almost as if the officers were putting them on display, an example being made out to all of Konoha.

The fox grit his teeth, not being able to let this behavior slide. It was the lowest of the low; only absolute scum could do such a thing. Without thinking, he paced up to the police officers to give them a piece of his mind.

“What are you doing this for?” he asked angrily. One of the Uchiha looked him up and down and smirked as if decided he was less than a threat.

“Our jobs. We’re just giving the low-lives what they deserve so more people don’t get any ideas,” he remarked cockily. He motioned for the rest of them to keep moving, but Naruto wasn’t done yet. He grabbed the officers wrist, turning his body to face him.

“Is this really necessary? You can punish people without beating them or showing off one of the worst moments of their life to the public, y’know.”

The Uchiha glared at him. “Who do you think you are?” he questioned, annoyed. “You’ve got balls, fox demon. Stop interfering with police duty and find your place.” With that final statement, the blonde had let the men pass, not wanting to butt-in any more. Suddenly, he noticed all of the judging eyes of the villagers staring at him as if he was some sort of monster. Sadly, it was an occurrence that he was familiar with. Even after three years, the people hadn’t changed at all.

Naruto had almost forgotten the way the village viewed him; just a host for the Nine-tails. He had just assumed that everyone he met wasn’t going to use it as a way to belittle him, be he got let down more often than he thought he should. Sometimes, he felt angry at his father for sealing half of Kyuubi inside of his body and thought about how better his life would be without it. It wasn’t being a jinchuuriki that made him feel this way, it was how menacing people were when they addressed him.

Defeated, he went to cheer himself up with some ramen, which was always an instant mood booster. Talking with Teuchi always made him feel better, and the hot and steamy udon was enough to satisfy him for a whole week. That wasn’t stopping him from coming by almost every day, though.

Walking up to the food stand, he parted the cloth dividers and sat down, completely deflated.

“One bowl of miso ramen please, extra beef.”

Ayame looked at him, concerned. Her caring eyes never left the blonde, as she sensed he was having a rough day.

“Naruto, what’s wrong?” She leaned over the counter, fully intent on listening. Teuchi was putting together Naruto’s order in the back.

The whiskered boy sighed. “It’s nothing, big sis. You don’t have to worry ‘bout me.”

She rested her chin into her palm, slight pout evident on her face. It hurt her deeply when the shinobi who was usually full of happiness was feeling down. Teuchi turned around from behind the counter and set Naruto’s bowl down, frowning as well.

“It’s on the house. Just don’t let it get to you, alright?” The chef knew the expression on the young boy’s face more than anyone in the whole entire village. He knew it could only come from the heavy burden he had to shoulder as the Nine-tails jinchuuriki. “Even the extra beef, just how you like it.”

The fox smiled, a bit pained. “Thanks, Uncle. You’re gonna make me cry.” Truthfully, it wasn’t an empty threat.

The usually chatty chef and his assistant left him some space, handling some things behind the counter. The fox didn’t know what he would do without them.

Naruto thanked them for the meal before heading home. He just wanted to hear his mother’s kind voice and smile. After all, she was the only one in all of Konoha that could understand how he felt, as she had the other half of Kyuubi sealed inside her as well. And if Ichiraku Ramen had failed him, his mother certainly would not.

As he neared his apartment, he became more and more desperate for her gentle hold. He thought being back in the village would make him so much more happier, but it was only good for stressing him out.

He opened the apartment door and sighed.

“I’m home,” he called out, ridding himself of his shoes at the entrance. Kushina made her way over to him excitedly, pinching his cheeks.

“You left before I could even cook you breakfast, ya know. You need to be three eating a proper meals everyday, so you can be the best ninja out there that you could possibly be—“

She went on and on to scold him about the shinobi prohibitions and Naruto felt himself start to smile.

_Yeah, I’m gonna be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i thought i should dive a little into naruto’s struggles as well


	9. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke’s POV**

“Do you hate me?”

It was a simple question, but extremely hard to answer. The easy option was to lie and say no, so he could move on and completely forget what he was asked. Or, he could tell him the truth and see the pained expression on his brother’s face. It was all useless, though. He was pretty sure Itachi already knew just exactly how he felt about him.

He wasn’t the way he used to be, the small Sasuke that could be able to lie for his older brother’s approval. The thought of sugarcoating his true hate for his brother annoyed him, he saw no point in telling him anything but the truth at hand. Besides, he wasn’t asking because he genuinely didn’t know, he was asking so he could hear Sasuke say it for himself.

“More than anything else.” There was a certain relief that rushed over him like a tidal wave. He was able to actually tell him how he felt. Itachi smiled and looked down at the wooden floor beneath him.

“I see,” he said finally, looking back up at his younger brother. “I’m sorry, Sasuke.”

That irked a nerve. What was he apologizing for? It was almost as if he could never take Sasuke’s feelings seriously. Was it easier to ignore the animosity the raven felt and pin the blame onto himself? He thought it was a pathetic way of coping.

“You pity yourself way too much,” Sasuke retorted. “That’s what makes you weak. I could surpass the both of you easily.”

Itachi’s eyes slightly widened. “Both?”

“Yes,” the young Uchiha smirked. “You and that nine-tailed loser. Neither of you have what it takes to be powerful.”

Itachi’s face visibly dropped at the mention of Naruto. It was to be expected, since he was practically the Hokage’s lapdog, and the clueless blonde was his son. Sasuke would never allow himself to be that brainwashed by the Yondaime. He was pretty sure Itachi would to anything to keep the peace within the cursed village.

“If we’re done talking, I’m going to work,” Sasuke added, slipping his hands in his pockets. From the lack of response, he assumed they were finished. He stepped off of the zen style porch and began his walk to his office.

He didn’t feel guilty at all. In fact, he felt oddly empowered. It felt as if he came to a realization that constantly walking on eggshells around Fugaku and Itachi was completely useless— Or anyone for that matter. He was a proud Uchiha and unapologetically himself, he wouldn’t lower his tone for anybody.

He was unusually irritable at his office that day, at least more so than normal. His subordinates must have noticed because most of them went out of their way to ignore him or was very short when they needed to talk to the lieutenant. It was somewhat preferred, since they weren’t wasting his time with impractical casualties.

When he had finally got off work, he felt the most agitated he had been in a while. Something was bothering him and he couldn’t detect what it was. It only made him more frustrated.

As much as he wanted to hate him, in these sort of situations he sought out Naruto. No matter how hard he tried, he always fell back to the loudmouth blonde. The conflicting desires of wanting to fight to the death or press his lips against his clashed within. He couldn’t pick and stay loyal to just one option or decide what the fuck he wanted.

The only thing Naruto was good for was a quick moment of pleasure for the touch starved Uchiha. Sasuke knew whatever he felt for the idiot was probably just physical attraction and nothing more, since he couldn’t bring himself to genuinely spend time with him and enjoy it. No matter how hard he tried, Naruto couldn’t fill the gaping hole inside of him.

He closed his eyes and squeezed tightly. Why did he crave seeing him so much? At this point, sitting alone was only going to further cloud his needs. The only way he was going to find out was to seek him out himself and try to understand his true intentions.

Upon looking for his ex-teammate, he ran into Sakura instead. Her green eyes were hesitant to meet his, and she stood meekly before him. She tucked some of her light colored hair behind her ear nervously as her gaze asked a million questions. 

“Sasuke.” She must have went shopping for her parents because she was holding a large paper bag in her arms. 

“Where’s Naruto?” the raven asked, getting straight to the point.

She sighed and chewed her bottom lip stressfully. “Naruto? I saw him close to the training ground located near the forest.”

Sasuke nodded and turned, walking towards the training ground. 

“Wait, Sasuke!” she called out, arm reaching forward. The Uchiha whipped around and skillfully dodged.

“What?” He watched her regain her balance, almost spilling the items in her arms. She straightened up, almost embarrassed.

“Sorry. It’s nothing.”

Sasuke sucked his teeth, making a clicking sound of disapproval. He sarcastically thanked her for wasting his time inside of his head and walked off, leaving her standing alone in the streets. Sakura was consistently good at pissing him off; she never failed.

He strolled through the dense part of the forest, examining the trees and taking in the moonlight that barely peeked through the leafy shade. It wasn’t unlike Naruto to be training this late, yet he couldn’t help but wonder why one would do such a thing. The trees became sparse, revealing the clearing that was the training ground. Just as his pink haired teammate had informed him, the fox laid on his back, staring at the stars. It didn’t seem as if he had trained at all, though.

Naruto didn’t notice the raven until he sat right down next to him. The blonde jolted, scrambling until he was half sitting up.

“Sa-Sasuke?” he called, completely caught off guard.

“Why do you look so surprised to see me?” Sasuke inquired, staring at the boy before him.

“No reason! I just haven’t talked to you in like...” he paused to think for a moment. “...two weeks? You really startled me there.” He chuckled to himself before opening his eyes again. They looked a dark blue-gray in the lighting.

Sasuke found himself gawking apathetically at the ball of energy before him.

“What are you doing here?” the Uchiha wondered, moving his attention to the grass below them.

“Heh, I could ask you the same thing!” Naruto playfully slapped the raven’s arm before falling right onto his back once again. “The stars looked really pretty tonight, and I just wanted some time to be alone— y’know? I’m really happy you’re here, though.”

Sasuke was surprised by that statement every time he said it. How could anyone look forward to seeing him? He was the epitome of a hard time. Still, He chose to believe the blonde.

“C’mon! Lay down and see for yourself,” Naruto beckoned, gesturing right next to him. The Uchiha hesitated but laid down right next to him, peering up a the stars as well.

He couldn’t see the point in calling them pretty, but the stars were indeed pleasantly bright against the dark night sky. He began naming the constellations he could make out in his head, a tool all shinobi learned in the academy to know where exactly their coordinates were at any given time. It was only a few moments later when he noticed Naruto had turned his head to stare at him. Sasuke did the same, both boys looking at each other without a word.

Sasuke didn’t need to hear his voice to know that Naruto wanted his lips connected with his own. He turned on his side, cupping the fox’s cheek as their mouths hesitantly met with another. Sasuke had miscalculated earlier when he determined he only had physical feelings with the jinchuuriki, as he sensed a strong emotional connection as well. Although it wasn’t clear what exactly the fox desired, it was obvious some sort of attraction was mutual.

They slowly began to kiss under the moonlight, an occasional lip smack being the only sound to be heard. The Uchiha’s hand moved from the side of his face to the blonde’s jaw, lightly squeezing his chin to to open his mouth. At the same time, he shifted his body steadily on top of Naruto, tilting his head and deepening the kiss as his tongue travelled inside of the hot cavern.

At first, the open mouth kiss was awkward and horribly inexperienced, (mainly on Naruto’s part) but eventually they picked up a synchronized rhythm. Sasuke pulled away first, eyes hooded with a wanton look. He examined the fox beneath him.

“Sasuke... what are we doing?” Naruto asked stupidly. Sasuke groaned, immediately being turned off. 

“You fucking idiot. What did you think we were doing?” He began to slide off of the fox, but he was held down.

“Wait! That’s not what I meant, y’know!” Naruto was gripping onto the Uchiha’s thighs, still anchoring him to his body. “What I really meant to ask— well...”

Sasuke glared at him, feeling more and more impatient as time went by. The jinchuuriki had completely ruined the perfect mood from just seconds ago. 

“Can we... do it?” A furious blush spread across his face. As if he had just realized what he said, his eyes widened in defense while he gestured all over the place. “I mean, if you’re not okay with it that’s fine! I just keep having these dreams where—“

“Naruto,” Sasuke interrupted, a slight cringe evident on his face.

“Huh?”

“Shut the hell up.” He worked on unzipping his companion’s orange jacket. “Don’t make me change my mind.”

The Uzumaki sat up slowly, helping him shrug off the clothing article. While Sasuke averted his attention to rid himself of his vest and undergarments, the blonde took of his fishnet top. As soon as their shirts were off, their lips collided again in a needy kiss. The raven allowed himself to lowly moan into Naruto’s mouth while his tanned hands wandered about his abdomen. Almost instantly, he felt the fox’s fully erect length poke against him.

Sasuke was painfully hard as well. He couldn’t believe he would allow himself to have sex in the forest, of all places. But in that moment, he couldn’t be bothered to care. Right then he wanted Naruto.

He broke the kiss, shifting off of his companion to slide down his pants. The fox mirrored his actions, undoing his trousers as well. The Uchiha straddled him as he stood up on his knees, hands cupping the sides of his face. Naruto’s virtuous eyes looked up at him, silently telling him to have his way with him.

Sasuke remembered that this was probably the blonde’s first time, the only sexual experience he would have for a while. Of course, this was Sasuke’s first as well, but this was something he couldn’t see doing with anyone else. Naruto had many options, many different paths to go down— yet the raven was going to be the one to take his virginity. 

He smirked, knowing that the fox would remember this forever. He found comfort in knowing he would haunt his ex-teammates future sexual experiences if he ever dared to find someone else. Naruto could forever be his; it was a different kind of victory.

He leaned forward, lips pressing against the shell of Naruto’s ear softly. “You want to help me out?” He exhaled at short and hot breath against his lobe before planting a short kiss there. He felt the boy under him slightly shudder.

“How am I gonna do that?” the jinchuuriki asked. Sasuke pulled away, thumbs caressing the whiskers on his cheeks.

“Just do what you’re told”

There was another squeeze to the blonde’s jaw, forcing his mouth open. The Uchiha sneered, guiding Naruto’s hand and forcing his own fingers inside. The younger boy almost choked, his finger tips grazing his uvula slightly. 

“Suck,” the dark haired boy commanded, to which Naruto obediently complied.

Once Sasuke determined the fox’s fingers were slick enough, he guided his hand once again, this time much lower. He had the pleasure of watching the blue eyes widen when the appendages were brought below the raven’s dick and behind his balls.

“Sasuke, are you sure?” Naruto didn’t look too confident.

“I trust you not to hurt me,” Sasuke worded, manipulation dripping from his voice. The fox nodded.

All it took was a little pressure from the raven’s hand for Naruto to get the hint. His fingers probed at the tight ring of muscle, one slipping in right before the next. Sasuke clenched his teeth, grunting.

Naruto’s face dropped, concerned. “Does it hurt?” Sasuke shook his head slightly.

“Slower.”

Naruto slowed his pace, concentrating on getting deeper inside. There was little to no technique to his thrusting, but that was to be expected. He scissored his fingers, spreading the Uchiha bit by bit. Being touched by the loudmouth this way turned Sasuke on too much for his own comfort, regardless of the way his fingers slightly fumbled about. His pulsating length was already dripping with precum, situated against his friend’s upper abdomen.

“Sasuke,” he pleaded, probably just as tortured as he was. The Uchiha did him a favor and removed the blonde’s hand for him, determining he was ready.

Well, not completely ready. As he stared at Naruto’s cock, he wondered if any amount of preparation could brace himself for it. He was huge, way above average for the common teenager, as well as most adults. He took in a sharp breath, trying not to think about it too much as he lowered his body onto the rock-hard erection.

Strangled sounds that Sasuke couldn’t hold back escaped when he pushed himself onto the thick girth. It was a slow and agonizing process and he felt more and more lightheaded the further he went. If he couldn’t see the prominent pleasure of Naruto’s face, he could even say the blonde looked concerned. 

“Sasu—“

“Shut up,” he managed, working up a sweat. He could take it; he wasn’t a weakling. When he finally bottomed out, he stopped to control his breathing, as he had just realized he hadn’t took a breath for a while now. Sasuke’s insides were adjusting to the monstrosity, clenching down tightly. Naruto let out a gluttonous groan, hands finding the dark haired boy’s hips and grasping them as if he was going to slip through his fingers.

“You’re so tight,” the blonde commented as if he was saying the first thing that came to mind. “It feels... amazing.”

His words fed the cocky Uchiha’s ego. “Oh yeah?” he mused, lifting his body slightly before coming back down hard onto the pulsing heat. It earned a more than audible moan from both of them.

Naruto’s dick was reaching so deep inside of his body, poking deliciously against the sweet spot. He rode him with a steady pace, rising up before impaling himself once again. There was a dangerous rush to it, his vision being blocked by bright while splotches paired along with his ragged breathing. It didn’t help how the fool absolutely could not keep his voice down at all.

Naruto’s eyes were squeezed shut as if it was taking him all the energy he had not to end this as soon as it started. His mouth hung half open, allowing half-legible words and moans to be heard. The Uchiha attached his hand to his blonde hair and tugged harshly, watching the blue eyes open halfway.

“Look at me,” Sasuke requested. He wanted the fox’s needy gaze on his body. He needed to know that it was him that Naruto wanted, and that he wasn’t seeing someone else through those closed eyes.

He witnessed the blonde’s flushed face deepen a shade of red. He called Sasuke’s name so many times he was convinced that was the only thing he was capable of saying. As the Uchiha slammed unexpectedly hard onto Naruto, the intense pressure on the bundle of nerves inside of him caused his body to tense violently. He let out a pitched shout, resisting the overwhelming urge to shoot his load.

“Please, go faster,” Naruto begged between his teeth, struggling to keep his eyes from fluttering shut. “I’m so close.”

Sasuke felt something in his gut tighten, turned on by the blonde’s plea. Since he asked so nicely, the raven was glad to oblige. He bounced relentlessly, pushing up onto his shins to come back down, his abused prostate sending stinging electricity throughout his body.

“Fuck,” Sasuke cursed, feeling very close to his own orgasm. The Uchiha came hard, sudden tightness from his convulsions sending Naruto over the edge as well. 

Sasuke struggled for air, practically gagging. He felt the whiskered boy’s warm semen fill him up from the inside, eyes snapping open in realization.

“You dumbass!” he rasped, voice strained.

Naruto glanced up at him innocently, not sure what he had did wrong. He looked like he was racking his brain, trying to find his mistake. “Wh-what happened?”

“No one told you to come inside!” he yelled, slowly pulling off of the softening member. His legs felt numb. They screamed in pain every time he put enough weight on them, threatening to give out.

“I’m sorry— I mean it! I didn’t know!”

Sasuke was about to call him out on his bullshit before he realized that he really didn’t know. His glare lessened in intensity, hand pinching his nose bridge stressfully. 

“It’s fine,” he sighed, trying to clean himself off with his discarded clothes. “Naruto?”

The blonde turned towards him, signaling that he was listening.

“Stay out here with me. I can’t walk home like this.” He was dressing up again, save for the ruined undershirt he used to clean up. Naruto began to do the same.

“I can’t do that, or my moms gonna kill me.” The blonde shivered, thinking about her rage.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to be alone.” Apparently that’s all it took for Naruto to reconsider. He was extremely easy for Sasuke to convince.

“Well, if you really want me too, I will.”

The Uchiha stared at him blankly before laying down on his side, facing away from him. It wasn’t long after Naruto got fully dressed when the fox’s arms had pulled him close to his chest.

His eyes felt too heavy to stay awake much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor child is still in denial of his feelings for naruto, tsk tsk. i’m not the best at writing smut (although i would like to be) so i hope this was okay. i tried my best :’)


	10. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I actually had this written for a while but I wasn't sure about how to end it jdshfkjdshfj

Sasuke knew where he was before he even opened his eyes. The sound of birds chirping was much more audible when you weren’t in the comfort of your home. He opened his eyes groggily to take in his surroundings.

The sun had yet to rise, so a dusky gray color of the sky substituted in its place. Clouds, dark and almost endless, rolling in thick were a suggestion it would rain sometime today. The trees around them swayed in the wind, stronger than the slight breeze from yesterday. Sasuke tried moving but was restrained by multiple components. He didn’t want to wake up Naruto, whose arms were holding onto his body in a warm embrace. A shooting pain from his lower body also restricted his movements, proof of what they had done the previous night.

_Maybe I’m the idiot._

As carefully as he could, he slipped out of Naruto’s arms. All his efforts were in vain, because the teen was woken out of his slumber anyway. Sasuke took in a sharp breath and hoped he wouldn’t talk to him as he stood up slowly.

“Sasuke?”

Well, last time the Uchiha checked, wishful thinking was just wishful thinking. He didn’t respond, expecting the blonde would get the hint that he didn’t want to talk to him. As he tried to walk away, a single step caused a piercing discomfort to shoot through his lower half. Not being able to mask the pain, he grunted.

“Sasuke? Are you alright?” Naruto asked, struggling to his feet immediately to put his hand on the dark-haired boy’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Sasuke hissed through his teeth, jerking out of the jinchuuriki’s hold. “Leave me alone, I don’t need your conce—“ He was interrupted by another involuntary sharp breath. A wave of overbearing humiliation washed over him, taking his pride out like a tidal wave. He scolded himself for not taking Naruto’s size seriously, acting like a sex expert for his first time.

“Hey, why are you being so rude all of a sudden? I’m just trying to help, y’know,” The whiskered boy interrogated, trying to reason with him. “You shouldn’t try moving when you need to just rest.”

The raven glared at the blonde for acting like he was in the right place to tell him anything at the moment. He watched as Naruto’s face fell, knowing that he had said the wrong thing.

“I have work which allows no time for rest, unlike you. Focus on waiting for your next mission.” He turned and faced the Uzumaki directly. “With the way you loaf around, maybe I should have been the one taking you."

His words meant to be spiteful, but once again he had realized how idiotic the blonde was, seeing a blush spread across his cheeks. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled, continuing on the path to his home. Shinobi were supposed to have high pain tolerance, so this would be a test to his composure.The persistent fool still followed him until they reached the residential parts of the village, much to his dismay. Sasuke didn’t have enough energy to yell at him, so he let Naruto do what he wanted. 

“See ya later, Sasuke!” He smiled at the Uchiha.

“Whatever,” Sasuke replied, barely listening. He could only think about how desperately he needed a shower.

The ninja parted ways, Naruto leaping on top of a rooftop to continue his path. Sasuke walked into the division, headed directly to his house. He entered quietly, sliding the door shut with absolute care. Taking off his shoes, he made his way quietly to the bathroom. Immediately, he started the shower, eager to scrub every inch of his body. Sasuke discarded his clothes, tossing the articles to the ground. 

He stepped into the shower, trying to rid any evidence of the event last night. He felt gross, the lack of urgent showering after sex amplifying that feeling. As he stood under the steaming hot water, he sensed the tense muscles throughout his body relax. The Uchiha almost scrubbed his skin raw, washing until he felt better. It wasn’t Naruto that disgusted him necessarily, it was himself. Sasuke regretted everything within the last few hours, wishing he would have just gone home. He could go without being reminded of the flashing images that were Naruto’s face in utter bliss, or the sensation on the blonde inside of his body.

Sasuke’s hands hesitantly slid lower down as he continued to think about yesterday. He reminisced how _good_ Naruto looked beneath him, obediently following all his commands. His jaw was slack, teasing the sight of his pink tongue, and his hooded blue eyes were darkened with lust. The Uchiha was sure that he had never looked at anyone the way he looked at him that night, and he relished it.

“Naruto...” he breathed, throwing his head back.

Before he had even realized, he was slowly jerking off the erection that had formed while he thought about his former teammate. Sasuke cursed, removing his hands from the sensitive areas to turn the water frigid cold. He would get a hold of himself, since his impulsive decisions were starting to drive him insane. He never did anything he hadn’t thought carefully about until now, and it frightened him by how much he had seemed to change since Naruto’s return. 

Not long after, he stepped out and grabbed his towel. Drying himself off mostly and wrapping the cloth around his body snug to his hips, he exited the washroom with his dirty laundry in his hands. He dropped the clothes into a hamper, turning away from his closet to shut his room door. From there, Sasuke changed into a clean uniform, towel drying his hair. He was hungry, so he folded the towel neatly before stepping quietly into the kitchen. Because it was quick, he made himself a plain toast. Just as he made his first bite, his father had walked in to make himself coffee. The father and son had barely done more than glance at each other, but the room was thick with tension in the air between them. Sasuke could already hear the silent words of disapproval, so when his father actually spoke he had a hard time realizing it wasn’t just in his head.

“Being lieutenant is a responsibility. Do not underestimate the preparations you must take before work, even if it’s returning home for a night’s sleep,” He scolded once again, his eyes closed as if he did not want to see his son before him. Sasuke swallowed the last bite of his bread especially hard.

“If you’re just going to criticize me, I don’t need your input. I am aware, father. Why don't you go see what Itachi's up to?” He asked, pronouncing the last sentence with a hateful edge. He witnessed Fugaku set down his coffee mug and hesitate.

_Hesitate?_

That was highly unlikely of him. But almost as soon as the flicker of doubt had appeared, it had instantly masked itself. Sasuke was intrigued by the slight display, wondering exactly what he had done to cause it. His father did not say another word to him, determining not to say whatever he had planned to. That was fine by the younger Uchiha, he had already lost interest as well.  
———

It had been a week later when during patrol, they had caught a couple bandits attempting a loosely put together heist. It was desperate and pathetic, the four men threatening the naive bank teller with empty promises to bring harm. When they realized they had been caught by the police force, they tried running off into the forest, hoping they would lose Sasuke’s unit in the dense trees. However, being away from civilians allowed the Lieutenant to go all out with his chidori-stream, catching the criminals in his justu.

His subordinates tied the men up, looking to their leader for approval. “What should we do with ‘em?” one of the officers sneered, turning to Sasuke. There was a small snickering coming from the others as their minds racked through the possibilities. The Lieutenant looked at his team apathetically. He closed his eyes, huffing.

“What we always do,” he concluded, giving the green light. 

“Yes sir,” another says, voice coated with humor. The criminals, down and tied up, flinched. They tried moving but all efforts were useless. 

Sasuke’s was emotionless as he stood a small distance away from the other men, crossing his arms. His eyes followed every kick, taking in the sight of how the bandits reacted to pain. For each hit that connected, there was a grunt of pain, an almost immediate bruise, or even a splash of blood tainting the forest floor. There was a part of him that enjoyed this, getting off at the violence presented in front of him. The darker version of him that wanted to see more and more...

“That’s enough,” The raven commanded. “Take them to the station.” He turned and got a head start on walking back to their quarters, the rest of his unit catching up not too long after. 

He let the officers have their way for longer than he usually did. Lately, the darker side of him won in the matches of tug-of-war for Sasuke’s morality. He began to care less and less for this accursed village, especially for the scum that lived inside it. At this point in time, he wasn’t worried about what any villager felt or what happened to them if it didn’t affect him directly.

While the subordinates locked the criminals up, the lieutenant worked on filling out the reports that followed. Four bandits made a lot of paperwork, so he was glad that the crime rates had dwindled since he first assumed his position in office. It was almost like killing two birds with one stone, lowering crime rates and keeping the Hokage aware of his compromise. Or three, as his unit liked to say, grateful they could let off steam whilst on duty.

It was the end of his shift when he had finished, the setting sun reminding him of the time. He locks his office up, ready to go home. He didn’t know what he would do when he got there, but he did know that staying at the station for any longer would exhaust him completely.  
Sasuke barely walked a few feet before his name was called.

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled, drawing out the syllables of his name. He was running towards him with speed, arm extended and waving frantically. The Uchiha sighed, waiting for the fox to catch up to him.

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked, uninterested when Naruto had gotten close to him. Sasuke had no problem seeking out the blonde and interrupting his routine, but when Naruto did the same it aggravated him. Yet somehow, he was glad that he wanted to see him so badly.

Naruto bent over, catching his breath. “Oh nothing! I just haven’t talked to you in a while, and I caught you just as you got off work.” He grinned up at Sasuke, flashing his charismatic smile.

His hands instinctively found their way into his pockets. “Hmph. Don’t you have something better to do?” He watched as the whiskered boy’s face lit up. Clearly Sasuke had reminded him of something.

Naruto stood up straight, smiling pridefully as he rubbed under his nose. “Well, I actually do have a mission soon, so you can’t make fun of me anymore! But— I already packed, so I really don’t have much of anything to do at all, y’know!”

“Don’t get excited because of one mission, it’s not that serious.” The Uchiha sighed.

“Well, of course I am! This is my first mission since our days as team seven, so you better believe I’m gonna be real happy!” Naruto grinned again, but this time it seemed a bit forced. The raven pretended not to notice as they continued on their walk, the warm rays of the setting sun heating their backs. It seemed as if neither of them were paying attention to where they were walking, as they weren’t on a route to either of their residences. Sasuke snuck a look at the unusually thoughtful blonde, observing how beautiful he looked in the orange lighting.

"Do you ever miss being a shinobi? Well— being a part of team seven, that is." Naruto asked after a minute of silence. Sasuke wished he would have just kept his mouth shut; he was ruining the moment.

"No," The Uchiha shut down quickly. Truthfully told, those were probably the most agonizing years of his life. Not that he was the happiest as if now, but he remembered experiencing worse as a child.

"Really?" The blonde asked as if he couldn't believe what he had just said. Of course he wouldn't have noticed his discontent back then. "Those were really the good old days for me. I thought you would feel the same way."

Sasuke scoffed, his anger starting to rise slowly. Ironically, the happiest moments of Naruto's life had been humiliating him on days end. He wasn't strong enough years ago to surpass the nuisance. But now he had a chance to prove himself, so what was he doing hanging around like they were friends? Why did he decide to have sex with him the other day? He was going to lose sight of his goal if he kept messing around with someone he swore to defeat.

He halted suddenly. "I'm going home."

"Sasuke, wait! We've barely had time to talk," Naruto complained, turning around to face him.

"There's nothing more I want to say." And with that, he jumped swiftly onto a roof top a distance away, almost vanishing before Naruto. 

_What have I been doing these last few weeks?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! tysm for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is really appreciated! i would love to hear from you 🥺


End file.
